Behind Enemy Lines
by Falkenauge
Summary: Getting separated from civilization is something you don't want to happen, but it does. Two scouts find themselves fighting to stay alive in the dangerous jungles of Kashyyyk. Meanwhile, Order 66 has been executed and Grand Master Yoda must flee from the planet. -Edited-
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or anything related to it, other than my OC's. Star Wars belongs to Disney.

* * *

The dangerous yet breathtaking world of Kashyyyk was filled with large wroshyr trees that towered above and peeked out to the clear blue sky, their thick branches strong enough to support structures, and the sliver-green foliage almost sparkling in the rising sun. Plants opened their pedals to soak up the sunlight that scarcely breached the foliage, the moist ground covered in moss gleaming. Birds chirped loudly, a flock of them taking flight. Two troopers shifted in the underbrush, their camouflage keeping them hidden.

A creek ran down the slight incline. The troopers breathed barely audibly, repositioning their rifles. One held a pair of macrobinoculars, looking for signs of movement in the jungle. Tachs swung from vine to vine. They gave curious high-pitched yelps to the beings, some sitting on the branches, some getting a closer look. A sudden sound startled them and they retreated to the safety of the wroshyr trees.

Twigs snapped and low hanging leaves rustled, alerting the camouflaged troopers to something approaching. Two droids were patrolling the jungle, covered in mud and vines, stumbling on. Their metallic feet crunched noisily against the ground. Their lifeless eyes buzzed, searching. The trooper with the macrobinoculars gestured for the other to get down and lay still. The droids were now inches away, slowly walking past them. The troopers instinctively held their breath until the droids were completely out of earshot.

Tachs cautiously came out from the trees, and yelping again, continued to swing from the vines. The two troopers pushed themselves up smoothly to a standing position. Their advanced plastoid armor was covered in green and brown splotches, providing perfect covering for scouts like themselves. The first one nodded once and they moved, spreading out, making them not as easy to target. Their footsteps were silent.

The air was dead near the bottom of the jungle - no breeze came through. The creek went on with them and lapped against the small rocks. The scouts moved quickly, being cautious as to stay near the shadows of the trees and flora, if more droids appeared.

A hovercraft buzzed overhead, ruffling the foliage. The first one glanced up and ordered the other back. His helmet's visor was designed for a wider view, giving him a better field of vision. The hovercraft descended from the sky, landing with a hiss of its hydraulics. The two droids had doubled back and were boarding the craft.

The beings waited in the shadows until the craft lifted up from the ground and flew off, causing loose leaves to swirl violently in the air for a few seconds. The first one nodded, and they moved forward. They had to get to the city of Kachirho before nightfall and report to their commander of the enemy's movements. The sun was now shining brightly at its peak in the sky. Almost afternoon, the first one guessed. The scouts trudged on again, their breathing getting more labored; the cool heat was finally getting to them.

A few minutes later the second scout stopped and placed his hands on his knees. He pulled out a small bottle from his pouch and popped off his helmet, taking big gulps of the water. The first scout did likewise. "The heat…" trailed off Sicko, the second trooper. The first trooper, Maze, nodded his head in acknowledgement, taking another drink. They sealed their helmets on and continued.

They trudged uphill toward the mountains, the underbrush thinning out, and a worn out path now seen. Beyond these mountains was Kachirho. Soon they'd be able eat and rest, though even those were a rarity during battle. Fatigue made you clumsy and that could mean life or death in battle. A single missed bolt and you're dead, or not being fully aware of your surroundings.

The second scout suddenly slipped on a rock and fell on his back, sliding down the slick incline of wet mud. He frantically grabbed at anything to stop his decent. His hand grasped around a shrub and he gripped tightly. His arm jerked at the sudden pull against his arm and he yelled in pain. "Hold on!" shouted Maze, quickly making his way to him. The shrub was being uprooted. "I can't! It's coming ou-" Sicko suddenly felt himself fall. Wind whistled around him as he rapidly descended. He got temporarily tangled into a mass of vines but tore through them and smashed into the ground. Maze climbed down cautiously, feeling the walls of the black abyss for footholds.

His boots soon touched against the ground and then he dashed to the second scout, checking his pulse; it thumped steadily but slightly jarred. Sicko's eyes twitched open. He grasped Maze's arm, clenching his teeth and struggling to move. He wailed and instinctively placed his hand on his leg, bloodied bone protruding out. Maze took off the leg plate and pulled back the black bodysuit from the area. "Alright, I'm gonna have to align the bone Sicko. Are you ready?" Sicko nodded faintly in response. Maze took a deep breath and then swiftly pushed the bone back into position. It made a sudden crack. Sicko screamed; his body thrashed in agony. Maze held him down. "Hold still…" he said, and searched for his pouch for the medkit. He found it, pulling out a stim, and stabbed it into Sicko's opposite leg.

He then sprayed bacta on the wound before wrapping it tightly in sterile bandages. Sicko groaned and laid his head back on the soil. Light could barely breach the darkness, making for lessened visibility and causing Maze to fumble. He swore, activating the built-in night vision in his visor. He immediately had his finger on the trigger as he saw movement. The abyss was dank and marshy with sagging trees; a pool of water was close. Few dozen beady eyes blinked in the darkness at them. Something slithered, making a slopping sound. It was a completely different world then from the surface. Maze attempted to use the comlink but got no signal.

Sicko groaned again and shifted, opening his eyes weakly. "W-water…" he said coarsely. Maze pulled out his water and put it to Sicko's lips. When he was finished, Maze took a brief sip as well. He looked around warily. "We need to get moving. Can you walk?" Sicko shook his head, "No… too weak. Leg hurts like hell." Maze nodded and considered dragging the other scout closer to the forest, but thought otherwise. They'd be safer in the open.

He gave the other scout his sidearm. "If you see anything expect me, shoot it. Okay?"

"Okay." Maze trotted off into the thick forest, his rifle on full charge, ready to kill anything. He gathered pieces of mostly dry wood and some kindling. He came back with an armload and dropped it to the ground. He made a perfect circle then arranged the wood to its best efficiency. He pulled out his lighter and sparked a fire. It crackled, illuminating the darkness eerily. He took off Sicko's helmet, letting him breathe easier. Maze exhaled and stared at the flames. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The sun was now ready to set. Maze had let Sicko rest for most of the evening, as he would need all of his energy. The faint light that came from the large opening of the abyss was already quickly diminishing. He pushed himself up to his feet and shook Sicko gently. The other scout groaned in protest, mumbling incoherently, then opened his eyes. Maze sprayed more bacta on the wound before helping him up. "We need to move now. Alright?"

Sicko nodded, putting his arm over Maze's shoulder and wincing as more pressure was applied to his leg. "Put your weight on me," said Maze. Sicko did so, almost making Maze stumble, but he stayed upright. Their armor scraped against each other.

Sicko limped along, numb to his surroundings. His breathing was soon heavy and raspy a few klicks in. His head bobbed with their movements. "Sicko?" Maze stopped.

"I'm…fine. Just get us outta here…" Sicko flung off his helmet and vomited. Sweat beaded on his face and neck, dripping off his chin and onto the ground. He wiped his mouth with the back of his plated hand, coughing and shivering with chills. His face was pale, eyes dilated. "Drink some water. Stay hydrated," Maze held the bottle to Sicko's quivering lips and he drank.

The Shadowlands was alive with sounds and movements. Large birds swooped overhead, animals cried out high-pitched screams, leaves rustled. It all made Maze anxious. He checked the charge on his sidearm again for the third time. The local wild life seemed satisfied with leaving them alone for now at least.

The second scout nodded his head and passed the bottle to Maze. He winced and grinded his teeth together as weight went onto his leg, but stayed quiet. "Still hurts?"

"Still hurts," confirmed Sicko, managing a half-hearted laugh. He groaned and grasped Maze's shoulder plate. A long, piercing shriek echoed, silencing the nocturnal animals. Maze brandished his sidearm and heard the familiar click of the safety as he switched it off.

Something slithered closer, taking a direct path to them. The approaching creature hissed out, and then it went silent. Maze held his sidearm steady. The creature suddenly burst out of the dense foliage and lunged. The enormous snake, an Anakkona, bared its teeth and hissed, flicking its forked tongue. Its yellow, reptilian eyes glowered. Maze didn't move. He smacked Sicko in the back of his head to shut him up.

The snake's nostrils inhaled the trooper's scents and circled them slowly. Its scales were coated with a faded blue and green, making it blend in well to the dark surroundings. "Don't move," Maze whispered through the helmet com-link. Even though they couldn't be heard, he didn't take any chances. The snake clacked its powerful jaws, sending chills through Maze's bones.

The snake suddenly lurched at them and Maze fired. The blue bolts ricocheted off its hard skin. Maze pulled Sicko away before the creature could grab him. Sicko wailed as his leg twisted. The snake's ears perked up, following the sound. Its eyes snapped to the injured clone and it slithered toward him. Maze watched from the bushes, waiting for the right moment to spring.

Once the giant snake had his head turned away, Maze burst out of the bushes and jumped onto its back. It hissed confusingly, attempting to twist its head at the scout. Maze tried to hold on, but felt his fingers losing their hold as the snake thrashed violently.

He quickly slipped out his viroblade and rammed it through in between its scales. Green blood leaked out of the wound. The snake shrieked and swiped its sharp tail against Maze. He heard the crack of armor breaking, and he fell to the damp ground.

The green blood continued to trickle down the snake's body but it took no notice. Maze felt his spine being crushed by the inwardly pushed plastoid armor. He pushed himself up and searched frantically for his viroblade as the snake kept his attention on him. Maze found the viroblade and grasped the handle.

The snake lurched forward again with its gaping mouth wide open. Maze held the viroblade up firmly and felt the creature engulf his whole arm and upper body into its mouth. A tearing of skin resounded as the blade sliced through the snake's soft, vulnerable throat. It made a loud gurgling. Then silence. The long body slumped and shriveled up.

Maze gasped as he felt the teeth against his armor release and he crawled out of its mouth, digging his hands into the soft soil. He laid there for several minutes before finally rising unsteadily and limping over to where Sicko's body was leaning against a tree.

He shook him gently. "Sicko? Hey, wake up. Are you alright?"

"Wha-what… happ-ap-happened…?" stuttered Sicko past clenched teeth. Maze noticed the other trooper's twisted leg, and he grimaced. "An Anakkona attacked us. I killed it."

"A… wah-ah… what-t-t?"

"Doesn't matter right now, okay? Right now I need to give you medical attention. What's hurting?" Maze removed the scout's armor plating, running his hands along to feel for any injuries. Sicko wailed. "Everything… M-m-my he-ad is… it… hurts-s-s. An-d my b-bod-bod…" He convulsed and his mouth foamed. An infection.

Maze swore. "No, no, no!" He held Sicko's face and stared into his eyes. "Stay. With. Me."

Sicko's eyes rolled up, and then he stopped suddenly. His hand went slack from Maze's arm and his eyelids drifted closed. Maze shook his head and leaned back on the soles of his boots. The nighttime sounds resumed. He was alone in a jungle he probably would never escape from. The shock hit him hard, but years of training kicked in and he knew he had to keep on moving. Sitting here wouldn't do anything.

He had no tools to bury Sicko, so he would have to leave him. He pulled off his tally number and pocketed it. "Sorry, brother," Maze found his sidearm and placed it in the holster. He cut off his emotions, knowing the mission was still ahead. He would finish it. For Sicko.


	2. Chapter Two

Master Yoda could feel the Force as he stood on the platform. It was very much alive, flowing smoothly like a current, unmoved by the suffering that shrouded the galaxy like a heavy fog. The Force gave you the sense of having a hand on your shoulder, always watching over you and protecting you. But in that moment, everything changed. He gasped inwardly and touched his chest, collapsing to his knees. The sudden disturbance in the Force was like a tidal wave. It hit you hard and drowned you. Master Yoda heard the charge of a rifle powering up and light steps, then he knew.

He closed his eyes briefly before swiftly igniting his small lightsaber and slicing the two soldiers' heads cleanly off, their bodies crumpling to the wood floor. Explosions shook the ground as the battle continued to rage on from the beachside.

Yoda deactivated his lightsaber with a gentle press of the button; it shimmered to nothingness. He clasped it on the belt under his cloak, his face creased, pointed ears flicking back and forth in thought. The pair of Wookiees next to him, Chewbacca and Tarfful, growled quietly at the scene and argued with each other.

Yoda calmed them. He climbed onto Chewbacca's shoulder and they made their way away from the battle, the Wookiee's thick brown fur bristling with anxiety. Tarfful roared as a squad of clone troops came clattering in front of them. Their blaster rifles were raised in readiness for the order to fire on the Jedi master.

Tarfful roared again his dominance, making some of the clones flinch. The Wookiee charged forward, ignoring the sizzling pain of bolts, and rammed into the squad, crushing most of them. He grabbed the nearest standing clone and threw him hard into the wood wall. Chewbacca ran forward through the distraction and growled out his thanks. Yoda kept his eyes closed, concentrating on the Force to help block out each death of his fellow Jedi.

"Go to Coruscant first, I must," he said to Chewbacca. The Wookiee rumbled a response back.

As they turned the corner, the landing platform where Chewbacca's personal starfighter resided was being blockaded by more troopers. They opened fire, blue streaks of energy blazing past the Jedi. Yoda summoned the Force to deflect the dangerous projectiles back at the soldiers, and they all fell simultaneously to the floor. The Wookiee ran to the starfighter and jumped in, starting the throbbing engines, and lifting the fighter above the canopy of wroshyr trees. The fighter flew through the air, grinding gears rusted with age.

Master Yoda sighed and shook his head slightly. His robes flapped in the wind of the open cockpit. He sat down and gazed out at the jungle and oceans, Chewbacca growling to himself every once in awhile as the large individual steered the craft further away from the beaches of Kachirho.

The fighter shook suddenly, and then its wing broke as it was blown cleanly off by a pursuing Republic class starfighter. Sparks zapped audibly from the destroyed wing. Smoke trailed behind them and the engines started to stutter, making the vehicle droop precariously low. Chewbacca roared in surprise and pulled up on the controls, saving them from crashing into the canopy. Bolts skimmed the craft but didn't make a direct hit

Then, a missile came careening toward them, too fast for Chewbacca to maneuver away, and the starfighter burst into flames as the engines were destroyed. The craft rapidly descended into the jungle and tore through the thick branches, crushing the frame with each blow.

Yoda grasped tightly onto the fighter until he finally jumped off on to a tree. It exploded into a mass of shrapnel and debris, leaving a large crater in the damp soil. He hopped down to the surface. He sensed no one alive expect the Wookiee, who was separated from the Jedi Master.

He found his old wooden cane and hobbled toward the direction which he felt something. Someone confused. Someone lost.

A steep gaping hole in darkness was carved out of the land, appearing to enter another, much more dangerous level, of the Kashyyk planet. Pebbles clicked off the eroded rock.

Yoda grunted slightly and reached out in the Force for the being. It was there; a faint Force signature, but yet still there. He made his way, persistent on finding the being.

The forest had fallen silent, and Yoda stood still as he heard the rising charge of a blaster rifle. Yoda gazed intently at the camouflaged being and sent calming thoughts to him. The blaster quivered, and then dropped.

"Who are you?" asked the shrouded trooper.

"Grand Master Yoda, I am."

"General? What are you doing here, sir?" The trooper stepped out of the shadows, his armor scratched and punctured.

"Same I ask of you. Alone, you are. And why is that, hmm?" Yoda inquired but didn't wait for an answer. "Injured you are, trooper. Please sit."

The scout nodded and sat on a nearby decaying log. He winced, blood seeping out of the punctures. Yoda moved forward and ran his thinly hands over the scout's body. He closed his eyes and healed the wounds. The trooper shifted anxiously at the strange, tingling feeling.

"Rest here, we will," said Yoda. The scout opened his mouth to protest but the small creature pointed its cane at his cracked visor threateningly. The scout nodded again, "Yes sir."

Yoda had gathered some kindling with the assistance of the scout called Maze, and soon they had a crackling fire. Yoda crossed his legs and sat down quietly, his ears twitching occasionally.

Maze removed his helmet and laid it beside him. "Why are you here, sir?"

Yoda sighed. "Evil – shown itself, it has. Betrayed, I have been. The battle has been won, but at what cost, hmm? The Jedi – killed, they have been. Felt it in the Force, I did."

Maze's face furrowed. "What do you mean, sir?"

"No more Republic, there is." Yoda replied. The trooper now understood. Order 66 had been executed. _That isn't possible! The Jedi wouldn't betray the Republic, _thought Maze and shook his head. _So Sicko died for nothing. It's all over now. _He laughed bitterly and jammed on his helmet before stalking off.

Yoda called out to him but to no use. He went after the trooper, finding him leaning against a tree, sitting there numbly. He came up beside him, deciding it was best to leave him be. After a few breaths, the scout glanced up. "Sorry sir. I just don't know what to think of this."

"Think not, then. Only act." Yoda laid a gentle hand on Maze's shoulder. "Go, we must."

"Yes sir." Maze pushed himself to his feet, and then they made their way.

* * *

Maze gaped in amazement at Yoda, who managed to stay ahead from him with minimal trouble. Even though he was more physically fit then the Jedi, Maze was still exerting in effort to keep pace with him.

The internal cooling system did nothing to keep Maze from perspiring and he almost wanted to strip off his armor. The dank heat mixed strangely together; moisture clung to him like a sponge.

He stumbled through the underbrush in exhaustion, sweat stinging his eyes. He blinked it out and grunted in annoyance. He swore quietly to himself as he swiped away sagging vines and foliage from his path, each snag of his feet from the bulging tree roots making him grow irate.

_You're getting reckless. Calm down and be aware of your surroundings, di'kut,_ Maze scolded himself. He evened out his breathing and focused on lifting his feet. He had to be strong for Sicko and make it out alive.

_I should just kill him and get it over. It was a direct order, after all. The quicker the better,_ Maze lightly ran his finger over the safety switch on his blaster. He could easily kill the Jedi. _And then what? I'll be stuck in this di'kutla jungle and die. But maybe that's better than being without Sicko,_ Maze exhaled warily. Years of training screamed for him to kill the traitor, but something inside was nagging at him.

The palms of his hands were slick with sweat as he gripped the rifle.

_Kill him, damn it! Just kill him!_

Maze shook his head doggedly, still grasping his blaster.

_No._

He finally blocked the thoughts out of his mind, but the feeling still hung distantly, making him doubt his choice. What would Sicko think?

_You're a coward, Maze – coward! That's what I think!_

_No. That's just fatigue talking._

_Keep on saying that to yourself, Maze. You know it's true. You couldn't save me, you can't follow orders, and now on top of that, you can't even distinguish between right and wrong! Admit it – I'm right!_

_No…no…_ Maze's vision was rapidly fading and he stumbled to the littered ground, a headache pounding through his skull. The faint crunch of feet approaching snapped him briefly out of his daze.

Maze knew he was at the hands of the Jedi and was ready to die. But nothing of that came, only the comfort that he was being cared for. He looked up at the Yoda, confusion etched in the clone's face. "Why?" was all he could croak out, "Why me?"

Maze buried his visor into the soil and sobbed, a broken man. Sicko was the only one who Maze cared about and dedicated himself to look after. He had failed.

Soon he was asleep and Yoda's lips slightly curved up in a saddened smile. He sighed at the dilemma. Having disapproved of having an army of slaves but knowing there was no other way, the Grand Master had no choice then to accept. The Separatists would have overrun the small group of peacekeepers.

A loud growl echoed through the canopy and Yoda was relieved to see Chewbacca come bustling through the trees. The Wookiee roared a greeting, his fur bristling with excitement. He stopped and gave a wary glance at Maze. He tilted his head slightly, growling his disapproval of the resting clone.

"On our side, he is." Yoda said quietly. "Take him with us we will."

Chewbacca nodded reluctantly before he swiftly snatched Maze and swung him over his shoulder.

As they made their way, the clone's armor clacked against Chewbacca's sheathed bowcaster with each shift. The Wookiee readjusted the limp body with an annoyed grunt.

Yoda felt the Force for any signs of his fellow Jedi, but now, there was only a whisper of them left. The brisk evening was setting in and he shivered.

After two more hours they approached a clearing, with rugged mountains in the distance. Tarfful was waiting in the nighttime shadows that eerily enveloped the jungle. Next to him, the Grand Master's concealed escape pod waited.

Maze had regained consciousness and was groggily feeling along for what carried him. A sharp growl came from the creature before he was dropped abruptly in the tall, flattened grass. He groaned and gradually rose to his feet.

His visor was splattered with dried mud and leaves, blocking his view. He tried to swipe off the remains but it went in vain. He popped off the seal and set the helmet down on the ground.

He cautiously stepped by the two large Wookiees and came up behind Yoda. "Sir?" he ventured. The Jedi gave no attention to him for a few moments.

"Why have you not killed me, hmm? Many chances you have had. Yet you don't. Curious, is that not?" The Jedi peered up at the scout critically, his eyebrows raised in question.

Maze hesitated. "I-I don't know, sir. If you hadn't found me I would have died. And it just didn't feel right, to betray your trust like that. I don't know."

The Grand Master nodded in understanding and smiled. The escape pod hissed open, revealing the simple array of machinery. Yoda climbed the six steps of stairs and strapped himself into the seat. He stared sadly into the clone's face. Completely identical, yet completely different.

"Always trust you, I will. Goodbye."

The panels sealed shut and the pod surged upward to space. Maze saluted. "Goodbye, sir."

The Wookiees disappeared into the jungle, leaving Maze alone. He heard the familiar sound of his comlink chirping with activity as he now had a signal. He clicked his teeth together and opened the HQ frequency for evac.

"Command, this is CT-8804, reporting. I need a ride home. What's been happening?"

"_CT-8804, this is Command, we copy. We are tracing your coordinates. Order 66 has been executed. Haven't you heard?"_

"I've been dead in the water. No com signal."

"_Roger that, CT-8804. We have your location. E.T.A ten standard minutes, over."_

"I hear ya. See you in a while."

Maze cut the link. He stared up at the starless sky, searching. It was over. He'd be back at barracks filling up on food, getting an ice-cold shower, and catching up on much-needed sleep. _That's what it comes to, with or without Sicko._ He sighed and waited for the beautiful sound of an incoming larty's distinctive engine throbbing. But he wasn't relived to see the hovering gunship; he knew he would always dread the sight.

These troopers weren't even his brothers anymore. They were strangers to him. Their attitudes, their brotherly affection, it was gone from them. They were like stone, emotionless and unmoving.

Nothing would be the same from now on…


	3. Chapter Three

My stomach twisted in disgust at the gruesome smell. I gripped the rail until my knuckles were white. My mouth was dry and I could taste the rotting, sickening, torn animal flesh and innards. The animal, no larger than a nek, was being mauled by the carnivorous insects. I exhaled warily through my mouth.

I didn't plan on inhaling the sickening scent that made its way past my helmet's filtration system. After all, it wasn't a poison or toxin that could kill me. But I think other wise. I clamped my eyes closed and tried to calm myself, but I'm not the kind of clone to stay calm when it comes to being exposed to the most horrible smells possible.

My face blanched and I felt the acidic bile rise toward my throat. I swallowed the bitter fluid down and attempted to concentrate on anything else. _Anything._ I moaned, very much glad nobody could hear me.

_Gotta keep it together, gotta keep it together, gotta keep it together,_ I repeated to myself silently. My bodysuit suddenly felt hot and uncomfortable against my body, making me want to take an ice-cold shower, eat a good mea- no… just no. Why am I thinking of food at a time like this?

_Drop the subject. Cancel it out of your mind. What can I think, what can I think…flowers! Sweet aroma, delectable, colorful... colorful petals. Blood's colorfu – no! Tasty innar – no! The ripping fle – no, no, no! Snap out of it, trooper! You are better than this._

My thoughts continued to battle with me. I blocked it all out and stared straight ahead at the muddy road as a speeder approached and another trooper like me, clad in the same armor, slid down from the thrumming vehicle. His blaster was strapped to his back in webbing, as was there other objects. My gaze followed him… until he stepped right into the decaying animal corpse.

Need I explain what happened next? Didn't think so. Afterward, the rumors of my act had spread throughout the base and soon I was dubbed Sicko. The other trooper and I were assigned with each other. Known for our success, we became a desirable pair for recon and scouting.

The other trooper was nicknamed Maze, for being able to figure a way out of almost any situation. We made a good pair, considering. Scout troopers had been established as loners. That was true in most cases, but Maze and I were an exception.

He was like a big brother that I never had, always watching my back and not laughing at my weaknesses. Sure, every other clone is a brother to me, but Maze was unusual.

He had rushed to my side that day and comforted me. That might sound pathetic, but I accept it either way. This day was no different.

My leg was screaming at me in searing pain from the fall. I have never felt an injury so immense. Today was turning out to be hell. I laid there unconscious until someone shook me awake. Maze crouched over me and I grasped his arm, letting the flare of pain reside.

Maze detached my leg plate before pulling part of my bodysuit away from the fracture. He gave me a warning of what he was going to do but that didn't stop me from screaming. Not at all. The people who think of us as wet droids who don't have feelings or feel anything; they are badly mistaken.

I wanted to die right there from the horrible throbbing. The bacta and stim did little to help, just numbed the effects slightly. Specks of black now pinpricked my eyesight. I hadn't lost much blood, just that the shock of it all was too real. I asked for some water and drank it thirstily as it was given me.

I very soon drifted off and when I awoke, Maze was leaning over me. He helped me to my feet. My legs wobbled and I applied weight onto Maze to help support myself.

My head was pounding, my stomach churned, bile rose to my throat. I flung off my helmet and vomited. I was coughing, shivering violently. I hated it. All of it.

I winced as pain went through my leg. Maze's voice seemed distant, but I responded anyway, managing a feeble laugh. I faintly heard his voice again. More panicked. Then a massive snake appeared out of the foliage. My mouth was agape, my voice croaking. I felt a smack on the back of my head and I shut up.

The snake was horrifying with its long teeth, beady eyes, and scaly skin. Before I knew it I was suddenly pulled away. My leg twisted and I felt the bones grind against each other painfully. The rest was a blur of time.

My head was hurting like hell and my body likewise, every minuscule movement causing a jolt of sharp pain to my nerves. _When will it end?_

My thoughts were in a jumbled heap. _Just like old times, huh?_ Yeah… yeah it was. My blink rate was decreasing now. I was going into shock. Yet Maze was right there, like he always was, never leaving my side. I saw his lips move as he was saying something. _Stay. With. Me._

I'm sorry brother but I can't. I just…can't. A black void was slowly swallowing me up but I only felt bliss, fulfillment, no more worries.

Did I leave a mark on the galaxy? No. Did I make a difference in the galaxy? No. Was I satisfied? No. Did I want something more? Yes. But that's how life is so you just gotta suck it up and deal with it. I left my brothers but they'll never forget me, and neither will I.

This is Sicko signing off for the last time. No longer will I puke over your new fancy shoes. Goodbye, brother...

_Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darsuum._

I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal.

* * *

-Many years later-

The planet of Endor brought mixed feelings back to the scout as he drove the speeder through the forest. He was now clad in his new Imperial set of armor, now glaringly white, and stuck out sorely in the forest. He was an easy target for any rebels deciding to take a shot at him.

He sped through the forest, the engine of the speeder throbbing in the otherwise silence. The scout was an old veteran, far exceeding the normal age for a clone such as himself. He was one of the few Jango-bred clones who remained loyal to the Galactic Empire. He was dedicated to military life, and wouldn't have anything less.

The old scout was still sharp in mind when he was young and a trooper for the Republic. But those days were long ago, and were rarely spoken of in the Empire. He still remembered his last mission vividly, in the jungles of Kashyyyk, fighting for survival.

_Bittersweet memories,_ Maze thought sadly, smiling.

He pulled the speeder up at the outpost and parked it. The stormtroopers patrolling gave him wary looks. Scouts were still never liked; many despised the sight of them, but worked alongside them either way due to orders.

Maze swung off the speeder with ease and saluted as an officer approached, then passed. _Touchy, as usual._

Maze smirked, pleased with himself he still had some humor left in him.

He made his way into the outpost. The thick, durasteel doors slid open, allowing him to go through. Technicians hovered over computers, their faces flashing with blue and white from the screens, and the beeps of machines churning out power were distinctive.

His footsteps clicked off the surface, announcing his arrival. As sergeant, he had slight authority over sight readings of enemy movements. "Status report, private," Maze ordered quietly.

"Enemy activity is minimal. Readings show no contact."

Maze nodded, but his gut churned, warning him. _Surely, the rebels can move without being detected by us. Time to do some ground patrol. No electronics, just like in training. Find signs of movement; broken twigs, crushed plants, footprints._

He patched in to the other scouts in the base. "I'm gonna do some recon. Be back in an hour."

"Need any help?"

"I got it…" Maze cut the line. His body suit pinched uncomfortably and he sighed in frustration. The armor plates were cheap, quickly produced, and lacked protection against blasters._ I bet even pebbles hurt. Hmpf._

He missed the days when he had a suit worth having and felt at ease in. He had no HUD system either. The Emperor wanted quantity over quality. The two month training regimen wasn't enough for recruits to understand warfare, in the scout's opinion.

_Things have changed,_ Maze thought as he made his way into the thick of the forest again. Distracted, he hadn't noticed the flash of light, and his speeder's afterburner burst into flames. Maze jumped off before the speeder crashed into the canopy, exploding into a ball of shrapnel. His face was dug in the dirt, breathing hitched.

He flipped over, only to find himself face to face with the barrel-end of a blaster, being wielded by a human male wearing a camouflaged outfit. "Get up," the man commanded. Maze nodded and gradually rose to his feet with hands behind his head.

Four others clad in the same uniform stood alert. Maze recognized one of them as the infamous Luke Skywalker, rumored to have been trained by the former Grand Master of the destroyed Jedi Council.

_General Yoda…_

"Skywalker?" Maze's voice came out slightly distorted by his audio enhancers. The Jedi turned to the old clone. "Yes, I am," he answered cautiously.

Maze took of his helmet slowly, revealing his haggard face. "I'm Maze, cloned by Jango Fett, and served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. General Yoda saved me when I was in Kashyyyk, and I'm forever in his debt. He still alive?"

Skywalker looked at loss but he managed to respond. "He passed away a few days ago."

The sudden realization hit Maze hard and he stood there numbly. One of the soldiers pulled Skywalker away. "We need to continue with the mission," the soldier whispered. Maze cleared his throat loud enough for them to hear.

"Go ahead, Skywalker. I won't stop you. Let the Force be with you."

Skywalker flashed a grin. "As with you…Maze," he said, and then they disappeared.

Maze was left alone, but now something inside of him shut down. His heart rate was dwindling and life was draining from him. He was succumbing to death. _Why now,_ he thought as he slid down a tree trunk and sat sprawled on the lush ground floor._ Why now…_

_I awoke in a secluded place. All around me, blue waves of energy flowed freely. Through them, fallen brothers stared back with smiles. The floor was nothingness, and only the dark black abyss was underneath. I was amazed and disturbed at the same time._

_I dared to take a step forward, expecting to fall through the invisible floor, but my foot held. I followed the path with a mix of dread and relief. A room suddenly developed out the air; oval and with chairs surrounding the center. There, all the Master Jedi's waited._

_My eyes fell on a familiar face. General Yoda stood in the center, cane in hand, and his robes flapping freely. My voice caught in my throat. All I could do was stare._

"_Happy to see you Maze, I am."_

"_Me too,"_

_I turned around to find Sicko leaning against the entrance, laughing, and eyes moist. I ran up to him and embraced him tightly._

"_Choking me here…" came Sicko's strained voice. I released him and turned back to General Yoda. I nodded my head in gratitude. "Thank you, sir…thank you."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading and finishing Behind Enemy Lines! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. A shoutout to the wonderful people who read my stories, whoever you are, thank you so much! And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
